Andy Trudeau
2007 Andy first appeared in January 2007, when he came back from the dead to attend the Halliwell's New Year’s Eve party. 2009 In January 2009 Andy came back as a white-lighter. It was his reward for helping out the charmed ones during his life. Andy went out with the others for ice cream to celebrate. In February Andy celebrated Wyatt's birthday. Andy proposed to Prue on Valentine's Day. He was nervous so he kept stalling by having Piper give them desert after supper. In March Andy celebrated Melinda's birthday. On bad luck day when Prue called for him, Andy orbed to her and then orbed her home. In May Andy celebrated the twin's birthday. On May 12th it was Andy and Prue's wedding day. Andy watched and smiled as Prue waked down the aisle and took his hands in hers. Andy said I do and said his vows. Andy took the first ring and slipped it on Prue's ring finger on her right hand. In June Andy celebrated Henry Jr.'s birthday. In July during the magic switch Andy lost his powers. In August after Phoebe had Parker and magic switched back Andy and Prue announced they were pregnant. In October Andy celebrated Chris's birthday. Andy helped turn the animals back into people. In November Andy celebrated P.J.'s birthday. In December he celebrated Christmas with the family. 2010 In January Paige and Andy were decorating with their white lighter powers. He then attended the Halliwell New year’s eve party. Andy's New Year’s revolution was to have a family picture taken with his first daughter. In February Andy celebrated Wyatt's birthday. For V-day Prue and Andy were going to Paris for a romantic evening. The date was cut short when Andy had to leave to tend to one of his charges. In April Andy was at the hospital when his daughter Payton was born. The next day Andy was changing Payton's diaper, while Prue had fallen asleep. Later on Andy helped Prue with the laundry. Meanwhile, Andy orbed down to the basement and took the third load of laundry (Which was just the twin's clothes) out of the dryer and put them in the basket. Then after putting the fourth load of laundry (which was Wyatt and Chris's clothes) in the dryer, and putting the fifth load of laundry (which was Melinda, Prue and Andy's clothes) in the washing machine, Andy orbed himself and the basket of clean clothes to the living room. In May Andy celebrated the twin's birthday. A week later Andy went to see Wyatt and Chris in their school plays. In July 2010 on Friday the 13th Andy wasn’t home when everyone switched bodies. Therefore he remained himself and wasn’t mentioned in the chapter. In August Andy celebrated Parker's birthday. Then the day after friday the thirteeth he was at Payton's wiccaning. In October Andy celebrated Chris's birthday. He was then part of Wyatt's hunted house on Halloween. 2011 In Janurary Andy was helping Prue take care of Payton. Andy retrieved the clothes Prue had laid out on their dresser the night before, and handed them to Prue. He was then at the Halliwell's New year's eve party. In March Andy celebrated Melinda's birthday. When Parker was beamed into Payton's crib, Andy calmed Parker down and orbed to P.J. and Parker's room and placed Parker back in her crib. In April Andy celebrated Payton's birthday. A couple of days later Andy was summoned to the Elders about the easter bunny missing. In May Andy celebrated the twin's birthday. Then on friday the 13th Kat turned him as well as everyone else invisible. He manged to convice her to reverse it on him so his charges could see him. In June Andy went mortal camping with the others. In September Andy pick up the pre-schoolers with Prue and Payton. 2012 In Janurary Andy was helping Prue decorate the living room for the New years eve party. He was then at the Halliwells New years eve party. In March Andy celebrated Melinda's birthday. Then when Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige had to go dave the kids and Billie, Andy and the guys stayed at the manor with Payton and Parker. In April Andy celebrated Payton's birthday. When Payton refused to her turn her cousins back into humans Andy tried using his ster father voice but it failed. Also Andy had to deal with Payton being scred to sleep in her own room, most nights Andy had to sleep in the room with her. In JuneAndy celebrated Henry Jr.'s birthday. Andy then pretended to be kidnapped by a demon as part of the children's magic training. Andy had turned off the demon alarm right before he and the other adults orbed/Beamed out of the manor. In July Andy went to the hospital to meet Billie's newborn daughter. When Henry Jr. got a power Andy agreed he should be allowed to keep it. In August Andy celebrated Parker's birthday. He then helped get everything ready for the baby. Andy and Coop retrieved little Henry's old Crib from the attic and put it together in Andy and Prue's room. Then Andy, Coop, Leo and Henry placed all the furniture to make everything fit nicely. In September Andy was at the hospital when his son Preston was born. In October Andy celebrated Chris's birthday. Andy then took part in Preston's wiccaning a few days later. In November Andy celebrated P.J.'s birthday then went with the others through the last five years to re-capture all those special memories. 2013 In Janurary to get ready for the New Year's Eve party. Andy was helping Prue decorating the living room. He was then at the Halliwell New years eve party. Quotes "I'm already dead, but yes I do" Andy at his and Prue's wedding, May 2009. "Watch your tone with me young lady" Andy to Payton, April 2012